Comment lui faire savoir
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Quand on est amoureux, on veut tous savoir si c'est réciproque. Mais comment on fait ? On envoie un copain ? On le piège ? On lui demande simplement ? ... Ne vous en faites pas, Shane et Mitchie vont répondre à cette question pour vous. Smitchie
1. Quand on a huit ans

**Blabla de l'auteur** : _Hello everybody_. Voilà afin de vous faire patienter entre deux posts, je vous propose une série de petits OS sur le thème de Comment savoir si on plait à un garçon. C'est une idée que j'ai eu en cuisinant italien ce soir et j'avoue qu'avec **SubaruShiro**, on a bien ris. **(nouna** : Pourquoi je m'attends au pire ? ta sœur a des idées aussi dingue que toi !) J'en dis pas plus. _Enjoy_!

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Camp Rock, les décors éventuels, les répliques ou même les vêtements, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de l'entreprise de Disney que je vénère presqu'autant que le père Noël (qui est mon Dieu sur Terre ^^) Quant aux persos de Kim et de Kristen, ils m'appartiennent. Ainsi que l'idée en fait. Les corrections sont de moi et bien sûr, les commentaires (que vous ne lirez pas lool) de **nouna**. Sauf les meilleurs.

Bonne lecture !

A savoir, dans cette fic, Kim, Kristen et Mitchie sont amies depuis toujours. Quant à Shane, Nate et Jason, ils sont COMME des frères !

Petite précision, il y a, à chaque fois, une version côté fille et côté garçon. Je reprends à chaque fois, la même situation. Il n'y a pas nécessairement de liens entre les deux parties.

**Chapitre 01 : Quand on a huit ans.**

_Se passe d'un point de vue féminin :_

« - Allez s'il te plait, supplia Kristen. En échange, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras !

« - Bon d'accord, soupira Mitchie.

Sur ces mots, elle soupira longuement et commença à avancer très lentement. Rapide, Kim la poussa légèrement afin qu'elle se dépêche. En effet, la récréation allait bientôt se terminer et leur amie voulait sa réponse avant de retourner étudier. Mitchie grogna mais se résigna et avança rapidement vers un groupe de garçon. Ils étaient dans leur classe. Nate, le plus sérieux, venait d'arriver trois semaines plus tôt et la plupart des filles étaient tombées amoureuses de lui. Jason, le clown de leur classe, dut la voir arriver puisqu'il leur donna un coup de coude et les trois arrêtèrent de jouer au ballon pour la regarder s'approcher. Quand elle fut à côté d'eux, il la fixa amusé, alors que Shane fronçait les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi la seule fille de leur classe qui semblait avoir peur d'un ballon, venait les voir.

« - Euh Nate ?

« - Oui, dit-il en la regardant avec sérieux.

« - Euh… J'ai ma copine, là-bas, expliqua-t-elle en désignant ses deux amies, qui… Euh, elle veut que je te dise qu'elle est amoureuse de toi.

« - Et elle peut pas venir le dire elle-même, intervint Shane en dribblant avec le ballon.

« - Bah nan, elle ne peut pas ! Et puis tais-toi c'est pas à toi que j'parle, s'énerva-t-elle légèrement.

Le garçon la fusilla des yeux et elle lui rendit le même regard avant de se tourner plus calme vers Nate qui les fixait amusé. Il perdit cependant son sourire en voyant qu'elle semblait attendre quelque chose.

« - Euh… Quoi ?

« - Bah… Elle veut savoir si toi aussi t'es amoureux d'elle !

* * *

><p><em>Se passe d'un point de vue masculin :<em>

« - Bon j'y vais, mais en échange, tu me prêtes ton vélo demain, négocia Nate.

« - Si tu veux. Mais vas-y, soupira son ami.

Pour toute réponse, il acquiesça et rejoignit tranquillement les filles qui jouaient à la corde à sauter à quelques mètres d'eux. Dès qu'elles le virent, les trois filles se mirent à pouffer les joues rouges. Encore plus lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant elle.

« - Mitchie ?

« - Quoi, demanda-t-elle doucement en le fixant de ses grands yeux expressifs.

« - Y a mon copain Shane, il veut que je te dise qu'il te trouve mignonne.

Pour seule réponse, la petite fille rougit doucement mais ses joues devinrent carmin lorsque ses amies se moquèrent d'elle. Sans un mot, elle lâcha sa corde et partit se cacher dans les toilettes des filles.

Nate la regarda plus qu'ennuyé et se tourna vers les deux filles.

« - Vous savez si elle aussi le trouve mignon ? Non parce que Shane me prêtera son vélo que si je lui ramène la réponse… Et son vélo, il est trop beau et super cool !

Les deux filles se regardèrent quelques secondes les joues rouges puis partirent en courant jusqu'aux toilettes le laissant plus que désespéré.

« - Mitchie, Mitchie, cria Kim. T'es où ?

« - Nate il est plus là, demanda une petite voix depuis la dernière cabine.

« - Non, on est dans les toilettes des filles, il n'a pas le droit de venir. Pourquoi t'es partie ? Il voulait te poser une question !

« - Quoi donc, questionna-t-elle en sortant de sa cabine.

« - Si toi aussi tu le trouvais mignon, dirent-elles d'une seule voix.

« - Vous avez rien dit hein, s'inquiéta-t-elle les yeux écarquillés.

« - Non, répondirent-elles ensemble… Enfin pas encore disons, reprit Kim amusée.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit en courant, et Mitchie la suivit aussitôt voulant l'empêcher de parler.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est tout. Oui bon vous, vous dites probablement que j'abuse parce que je coupe avant que l'un ou l'autre n'est sa réponse mais c'est le but de ses mini OS. Ce sera comme ça, à chaque fois je pense. J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu ? Moi perso, j'adore le chantage de Nate !<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	2. Quand on a quatorze ans

**Blabla de l'auteur** Salut à tous. Bon comme je m'ennuie ce soi je vous livre un nouvel OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Moi je l'adore. Je tiens cependant à remercier **amy_chan**, **aureliascott3** (Salut miss. Ravie de voir que tu aimes toujours autant. Bisous), **Princess'** **Nesouille** **Voldychou**, **celenia**, et **charl2ne** pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Camp Rock, les décors éventuels, les répliques ou même les vêtements, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de l'entreprise de Disney que je vénère presqu'autant que le père Noël (qui est mon Dieu sur Terre ^^) Quant aux persos de Kim et de Kristen, ils m'appartiennent. Ainsi que l'idée en fait. Les corrections sont de moi et bien sûr, les commentaires (que vous ne lirez pas lool) de **nouna**. Sauf les meilleurs.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 02 : A quatorze ans.**

_Se passe du côté des filles :_

« - Mais comment je fais, demanda Mitchie à ses deux amies. Je ne peux pas aller le voir comme ça et lui demander, dit-elle en claquant des doigts. Et je t'interdis de le faire Kim, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son amie partir.

« - Ok, grogna-t-elle. Oh je sais… Et si tu l'invitais à danser ?

« - Et s'il dit non, demanda-t-elle paniquée. Et puis, non je ne peux pas, c'est à lui de venir me demander. S'il ne vient pas c'est que je ne lui plais pas non ?

Mitchie regarda ses deux amies en quête d'une réponse mais celles-ci étaient occupées à regarder le jeune homme en question. Ils avaient tous été invité à l'anniversaire d'Amy, une nouvelle camarade de classe qui voulait mieux les connaître. A présent, ils discutaient tous entre petits groupes dansant parfois sur la musique qui passait.

Kristen allait d'ailleurs répondre à son amie quand Shane se tourna justement vers leur groupe. Il leur sourit gêné et regarda les garçons avec qui il était.

« - Moi je crois que t'as une chance, répondit-elle finalement.

« - Moi aussi, ajouta Kim. Après tout, depuis tout à l'heure, il n'arrête de pas jeter des coups d'œil dans notre direction !

« - Et si c'était une de vous, qu'il regarde, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« - Pour ça, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen. Tu vas aller te chercher quelque chose à boire, décréta Kristen. S'il te suit des yeux, c'est toi qu'il regarde sinon… Il n'a aucune chance !

« - Mais mon verre est plein, soupira la jeune fille.

Pour seule réponse, Kim mit un morceau de gâteau dans le verre de jus de fruit et décréta qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à aller le changer. Mitchie la fusilla des yeux, pour la forme, puis s'éloigna en direction du buffet. Sur les conseils de ses deux amies, elle ne regarda pas en direction de Shane au contraire de ces dernières. Quand elle arriva au buffet, elle posa son gobelet quand une voix la fit sursauter.

« - Pourquoi t'as mis un gâteau dans ton verre ?

« - Euh… Kim… Enfin je veux dire, se reprit-elle en regardant Shane, c'est Kim qui l'a fait.

« - Ok… Allez cette tournée est pour moi, dit-il en prenant un nouveau gobelet qu'il lui tendit. Tu veux quoi ?

Elle sourit et lui désigna son choix alors qu'il la servait en souriant. Ils burent quelques secondes sans rien dire, se contentant de se jeter de brefs regards quand une musique qui leur plaisait passa. La jeune fille rougit doucement et songea à l'inviter avant de rebrousser chemin. « Après tout, il n'est peut-être là que pour boire, songea-t-elle. » Elle ne put aller plus loin dans ses réflexions qu'il inspira longuement avant de se tourner vers elle.

« - Tu veux danser ?… Euh… Avec moi, je veux dire, ajouta-t-il gêné.

* * *

><p><em>Se passe du côté des garçons :<em>

« - Hey Jason, tu la connais bien la brune là-bas ?

« - Mitchie ? Ouais, on est en cours ensemble pourquoi ? Elle te plait ?

« - Hein ? Non, mentit-il. Non je me demandais juste si elle serait à ta fête d'anniversaire ?

« - Obligé sinon sa copine Kim ne vient pas donc…

« - Et elle est au courant que tu l'as invitée juste pour sa copine, demanda Nate en les rejoignant.

« - Ouais… Même si je ne lui ai pas présenté les choses comme ça… Je l'ai invité et quand elle m'a demandé pourquoi puisqu'on se parle pas vraiment, sauf en math ou je l'aide, je lui ai dit que j'aimais bien sa copine.

« - Et elle a accepté, s'étonna Shane.

« - En fait, elle a… Elle m'a demandé si elle était toujours invitée si Kim ne venait pas et comme je le lui ai assuré, elle m'a dit qu'elle y réfléchirait. Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour Mitchie alors ?

« - Je sais pas, elle a l'air marrante…

Ses deux amis ne le crurent pas et se mirent aussitôt en tête de le chambrer. Jason finit par s'ennuyer et partit en courant, avant de hurler qu'il allait prévenir la concernée. Shane écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant et se rua à sa poursuite pour tenter de l'empêcher.

« - Hey Mitchie, cria le premier en arrivant.

« - La ferme, l'interrompit son ami en le rejoignant.

Aussitôt, tout en tentant de prévenir la jeune fille, Jason commença à courir autour d'elle, alors que son ami le suivait, tentant de le bâillonner. Pour leur part, les filles les regardaient perplexes.

« - Tu la fermes Jason, décréta Shane.

« - Essaie de m'en empêcher, rit son ami avant de reprendre, Mitchie tu le trouves comment Shane ?

« - Oh oui Mitchie, comment tu trouves Shane, se moquèrent ses deux amies.

« - Vous deux, vous le savez très bien, répondit-elles en fixant les deux filles. Quant à toi, en quoi ça te concerne ?

« - Je me renseigne, parce qu'à lui, tu lui plais !

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Moi perso, j'adore le côté des filles, quant aux garçons, il me fait trop rire. Lol<p>

Miss Tagada (L)

Et avec un peu d'avance, je vous souhaite à tous, une **BONNE** et **HEUREUSE ANNEE 2012** ! Passez un bon réveillon. Prochain chapitre, l'année prochaine ! ^^


	3. Quand on est poète

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde. Comme **chris87** va avoir du retard dans les corrections dû à son emploi du temps de ministre (de la rigolade ^^) je vous poste un nouveau chapitre sur cette mini-fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci tout plein à **amy_chan**, **Vanessa** **Petrova** et **nouna** pour leurs reviews. _I love you so much!_

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Camp Rock, les décors éventuels, les répliques ou même les vêtements, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de l'entreprise de Disney que je vénère presqu'autant que le père Noël (qui est mon Dieu sur Terre ^^) Quant aux persos de Kim et de Kristen, ils m'appartiennent. Ainsi que l'idée en fait. Les corrections sont de moi et bien sûr, les commentaires (que vous ne lirez pas lool) de **nouna**. Sauf les meilleurs.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 03 : Et en poésie.**

_Se passe d'un point de vue des filles :_

« - T'as qu'à lui écrire un poème !

« - Je t'en prie Kim, c'est trop naze… Et je suis nulle pour faire des rimes !

« - Mitchie… Tu écris des poèmes tout le temps. Sur les maths qui te prenne la tête, le temps qui est pourrie, la bouffe de la cantine. Et mon préféré sur les cours : L'anglais me vide l'esprit, Tout comme les maths que je n'ai jamais compris. Lorsqu'arrive le cours de sport une langueur nouvelle s'empare de mes jambes. Et me suit jusqu'en biologie où je tremble. Heureusement qu'arrive la pause de midi. Où l'on va pouvoir manger d'un bon appétit. Puis vient la Civilisation qui me fait froid dans le dos. Aussi je profite de l'espagnol pour m'octroyer un petit repos…

« - Hey, ça ne veut rien dire et puis j'étais déprimée quand j'ai écris ça… Et comment veux-tu que je sache ce qu'il pense de moi avec un poème, demanda-t-elle.

« - Facile, rit Kristen. Tu écris un truc du genre « Les roses sont rouges, les violettes sont bleues. Dans un monde ou tout s'écroule, une fille t'aime plus qu'un peu ! » Enfin un truc du genre, on le glisse dans son casier et Kim ou moi, fait le gai devant pour voir sa réaction en le lisant. S'il commence à chercher ou poser des questions, t'en écris un autre et tu y glisses un indice !

« - Ou tu y mets un Cinq.

« - Pourquoi demanda Mitchie perplexe.

« - Bah ton numéro de portable commence bien par un cinq non ? Bon alors à un chiffre par poème et un poème par semaine, il lui faudra dix semaines pour avoir ton numéro de portable !

« - Sauf s'il jette le papier, contra-t-elle.

« - Dans ce cas, on saura qu'il n'est pas intéressé.

« - Mais ça ne m'aidera pas à savoir si je lui plais ou non !

« - Pas faux, souffla Kim avant de sourire franchement. Hey Shane l'appela-t-elle alors qu'il passait dans le couloir.

« - Ouais, dit-il en les rejoignant.

« - D'après toi, comment on peut faire pour savoir si on plait à un garçon ?

« - Demande-lui, sourit-il. Il te le dira !

« - Et si on préfère une méthode plus détournée ?

« - Comme ?

« - Bon imagine la fille est timide ou bien n'ose pas. Est-ce qu'elle n'a pas un moyen pour savoir ?

« - Euh… Je ne sais pas, elle peut se renseigner pour savoir ce qu'il aime et le caresser dans le sens du poil, résuma-t-il avant d'ajouter devant leurs regards perplexes. Bon admettons que votre gars soit un mordu de foot ou de bouquins, la nana n'a plus qu'à s'y mettre et aller le…

« - Et s'il est branché poème, demanda Kristen.

« - Aucun mec n'aime les poèmes, la contredit Kim amusée.

« - Si ça arrive, sourit-il.

« - Cites-m'en un !

« - Moi.

« - Oh ok. Bon donc s'il aime les poèmes, la fille n'a plus qu'à lui écrire un poème ou elle lui demande ?

« - Par exemple.

« - Du genre de « Les roses sont rouges, les violettes sont bleues. Mec il te suffirait d'ouvrir les yeux. Pour comprendre pourquoi Mitchie à les joues si rouges » ?

Shane qui écoutait sourcilla et darda son regard sur la jeune femme qui baissa le nez immédiatement avant de partir rapidement. Kristen dut le pousser pour qu'il se réveille et il partit la rejoindre.

_Se passe d'un point de vue masculin :_

« Monte sur ta table et hurle 'Un jour mon prince viendra' avant la fin du cours de math ! » Shane regarda Nate amusé mais soupira avant de secouer la tête. Il refusait catégoriquement ce défi. Son meilleur ami sourit franchement et lui envoya une autre boulette contenant son gage. Le jeune homme l'attrapa le plus discrètement possible et déglutit en le lisant. « Sors du cours et lis ton dernier poème à la radio du lycée. »

« - T'es pas sérieux, chuchota-t-il le moins fort possible.

« - Oh que si !

Déglutissant, Shane prit les deux papiers cherchant à savoir lequel, il allait choisir puis les chiffonna pour les glisser dans son sac puis demanda à aller aux toilettes sous le regard rieur de son ami.

Il rejoignit rapidement la salle de radio et déglutit en voyant qui était à la permanence. Mitchie Torrès. De toutes les personnes qui y travaillaient, il fallait que ce soit celle pour qui il craquait secrètement qui soit présente.

« - Salut Mitchie, dit-il en entrant enfin dans la pièce.

« - Salut. Tu veux quelque chose ?

« - Euh ouais, je voudrais passer une annonce en fait.

« - Maintenant ?

« - Oui, c'est assez urgent.

« - D'accord Shane. Tu sais comment on se sert du micro ?

« - Euh ouais… Tu sais qui je suis, s'étonna-t-il.

« - Vu qu'on est en espagnol ensemble oui, sourit-elle. Bon je te laisse, faut que j'aille chercher la liste des profs absents demain.

Elle sortit sur ces mots, ce qui le rassura. Il attendit qu'elle soit assez loin et alluma le micro.

« - Salut les lycéens de Mantis, ça va bien ? Bon je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps aussi je vais faire bref. « Ses yeux brillent comme mille étoiles. Mais à côté d'_**Elle**_, l'éclat céleste semble atténué par un voile. Je pourrais passer des heures à la regarder. Sans jamais me lasser. Elle me rend fou. Mais j'accepte de souffrir mille morts. Si je peux revoir son sourire. Si tendre et si doux. Et entendre le son de son rire. Qui dans mon cœur, raisonne si fort. » Salut la compagnie et travaillez bien, conclut-il avant d'éteindre le micro. Plus jamais, souffla-t-il.

« - C'était beau, intervint une voix. C'était de toi ?

« - Mitchie, s'étonna-t-il… Euh… De moi… Le poème…

La jeune femme le regarda amusée et lui conseilla de respirer longuement avant de répondre. Il sourit légèrement gêné et lorsqu'il eut récupéré assez de maîtrise de lui, reprit la parole.

« - Oui, c'était bien de moi. C'est un truc bricolé comme ça, à la va-vite hein, faut encore que je l'arrange un peu et que…

« - Moi je le trouve très bien comme ça, dit-elle en souriant. Même si j'ignore ce que vaut mon avis. Je n'y connais rien en poème. Tu parles de qui ?

« - Hein ? Comment ça, s'affola-t-il.

« - Dans ton poème Shane. Tu parles bien d'une fille non ?

« - Oh euh… Oui.

« - Ok, soupira-t-elle. L'espace d'une seconde j'ai cru que je n'avais rien compris. Alors, c'est qui ?

« - C'est… C'est une fleur toute simple mais qui illumine mes journées. C'est le premier rayon de soleil qui éclaire le ciel après une grosse averse. C'est le confort d'un lit moelleux après une rude journée…

« - Ok c'est une métaphore, rit-elle.

« - Non, elle est ce que représente ce moment. Tu sais quand il s'arrête de pleuvoir et que le soleil revient ? Juste avant qu'il n'éclaire partout et réchauffe l'atmosphère, durant une infime petite seconde, il ne brille que pour une personne. Et bien mon poème c'est pour celle qui me fait sentir chanceux quand, durant une petite seconde dans la journée, nos regards se croisent sans s'arrêter l'un sur l'autre. Comme quand une conversation se termine entre deux personnes qui ne veulent pas se quitter. Pendant quelques nanosecondes, l'un et l'autre se regardent sans un mot laissant leurs yeux parler pour eux. C'est de ce genre de moment dont je parle.

Durant son explication, la jeune femme se tue se contentant de l'écouter lui expliquer, à grand renfort de métaphore, ce qu'Elle représentait pour lui. Tout le temps qu'il parla, elle se sentit spéciale pour lui, comme si elle était la seule à laquelle il confiait ces mots. Aussi lorsqu'il se tut, elle resta une seconde sans rien dire, se contentant de le regarder fascinée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

« - Wow, souffla-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard. T'es un vrai poète ! L'espace d'une seconde, j'ai eu l'impression que tu me confiais le secret de l'Univers et c'était magnifique, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Le jeune homme sourit avant de sursauter lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Devant son regard paniqué, elle sourit.

« - T'as oublié que tu devais retourner en cours au moins ?

« - T'as tout compris. Je devais passer vite fait dire un poème de ma conception et retourner fiça en math. Stronwell, va me tuer !

« - Dis-lui que tu m'aidais à ranger les locaux, il est assez coulant avec moi, lui proposa-t-elle, avant d'ajouter, c'est un avantage d'être une bonne élève. Les profs laissent plus facilement couler. Et comme j'ai quelques prix à mon actif…

Elle laissa volontaire sa phrase en suspens se contentant de sourire légèrement avant de prendre le micro. Elle annonça que l'entraînement de foot était annulé à cause d'un problème dans les vestiaires et précisa qu'il serait réglé demain alors que deux élèves de secondes restaient devant la petite baie vitrée. Elle ne préféra pas s'en soucier et lorsqu'elle eut terminée ses annonces, elle continua de tout ranger. Afin de faire bonne figure, Shane l'aida et lorsque son professeur de math passa, lui rappelant qu'il aurait du revenir, Mitchie prit la parole.

« - Je suis désolée monsieur Stronwell. J'ai vu Shane passer et j'avais besoin de renfort pour bouger toutes les caisses d'archives, je lui ai demandé de l'aide…

« - Je comprends mademoiselle Torrès mais la prochaine fois Gray, tu préviens !

Il repartit sans un mot et le jeune homme se tourna vers elle.

« - Dis donc, t'es douée pour embobiner les gens ! C'est quoi ton secret ?

« - Disons que quand t'as une bonne réputation, de bonnes notes et un visage d'ange, tu peux faire gober n'importe quoi, à n'importe qui. Bon t'avise pas de…

« - Hey Shane, les interrompit un jeune de leur âge que Mitchie identifia comme Nate Callaway avec qui elle était en anglais, je vois que t'as réussi à te lancer et que t'as dit à notre animatrice radio combien tu aimais sa voix.

« - Félicitation mec, ajouta Jason en riant.

Et voilà. Bon c'est plus long que prévu, je l'avoue donc je vais tenter de refaire qu'une page par point de vue la prochaine fois. Mais j'espère que vous avez aimé. Moi j'avoue le poème de Shane, je l'adore. Et celui de Kim aussi, mais moins quand même ! N'empêche… Faut se méfier de ses amis lool.

Miss Tagada (L)


	4. Et en chanson

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas reçu mon chapitre tant attendu, aussi, je vous poste la suite de celle-ci. Encore une fois, ils ont dix-sept ans. (Sinon je précise l'âge) bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci beaucoup à **amy_chan**, **Vanessa Petrova **et **nouna** pour leurs reviews. Ça fait plaisir de savoir que je suis encore lu.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Camp Rock, les décors éventuels, les répliques ou même les vêtements, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de l'entreprise de Disney que je vénère presqu'autant que le père Noël (qui est mon Dieu sur Terre ^^) Quant aux persos de Kim et de Kristen, ils m'appartiennent. Ainsi que l'idée en fait. Les corrections sont de moi et bien sûr, les commentaires (que vous ne lirez pas lool) de **nouna**. Sauf les meilleurs.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 04 : Et en musique !**

_Se passe d'un point de vue masculin : _

Shane était dans la salle de musique depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque Mitchie le rejoignit. Sans un mot, elle le regarda intriguée. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée au matin, il lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la salle à midi mais ni Nate, ni Jason n'avaient voulu lui dire ce qu'ils se passaient. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est qu'eux-mêmes n'étaient pas au courant. « Pour une fois qu'ils auraient du se mêler de notre histoire, songea-t-elle, comme par hasard, ils disent ne rien savoir ! »

« - Alors, demanda-t-elle brisant ainsi le silence de la salle.

« - Euh… D'abord désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit ce qui en retournait. En fait, je le voulais mais à chaque fois que je prévois un truc, Nate, Jay, Kim ou même Kristen s'en mêle et ça devient du n'importe quoi donc… Enfin bref, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne savent rien.

« - J'y crois pas, ils ont cafté que j'étais allée leur demander la raison de ce rendez-vous ?

« - Non mais tu étais la seule au courant et comme je n'ai rien dit, quand ils m'en ont parlé, j'ai su d'où venait la fuite, sourit-il.

« - Désolée. J'ignorais que c'était un secret d'état.

« - Aucun problème, assura-t-il. De toute façon, ils semblaient ignorer où on devait se retrouver.

Tout au long de leur conversation, il n'avait cessé de sourire en la fixant avec tendresse et elle s'interrogeait de plus en plus sur ce qu'il semblait avoir en tête. En l'espace de quelques secondes, une foule d'idée lui parvint. La plus saugrenue était une demande en mariage, au sein même de leur lycée puis elle oublia l'idée. Ils étaient certes ensemble depuis trois ans mais à leur âge toute décision sérieuse était trop rapide. La jeune femme songea donc à une promesse puis à l'invitation tant attendue pour le bal de fin d'année. Ils étaient en dernière année et le thème étant Charleston, la jeune femme avait hâte de pouvoir aller acheter sa robe. Même si sa voix intérieur lui rappela que Shane détestait plus que tout ce genre de soirée où tout le monde était habillé de la même manière, arborant les mêmes accessoires voir les mêmes vêtements. Depuis toujours, il se congratulait d'avoir un style qu'il ne copiait nulle part et il ne voulait pas que ça change.

« - Assieds-toi, proposa-t-il finalement.

« - Vas-tu enfin me dire pourquoi on est ici alors que tout le monde mange ou vais-je devoir deviner seule ?

« - Tu peux essayer, tu n'as aucune chance de trouver, admit-il en souriant. Mais je vais abréger l'attente et te révéler pourquoi j'ai tenu à ce que tu me rejoignes ici au lieu qu'on aille manger avec les autres !

Tout en parlant, il se leva et ferma la salle de musique avant de revenir. Comme souvent, il prit une guitare au hasard et joua quelques notes. Mitchie sourit en s'apercevant qu'il jouait le même air mystérieux que ceux qu'elle entendait parfois dans les films quand il se passait quelque chose d'important et malgré elle, elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle suivit, chacun de ses gestes, du regard et il la fixa.

« - J'ai composé ça hier soir, et j'aimerais ton avis !

« - Attends, tu m'empêches de manger pour écouter une chanson, demanda-t-elle perplexe. Alors qu'avec Nate et Jason, vous formez un groupe ?

« - Cette chanson est comme toi, spéciale à mes yeux.

Cette seule phrase colora ses joues de rouge et elle baissa les yeux, durant quelques secondes alors qu'il commençait enfin à jouer. Elle releva la tête aussitôt pour le regarder.

« - _Words don't come easy / Without a melody / I'm always thinking / In terms of do-re-mi / But what you don't know / You lift me off the ground / You're inspiration / You help me find my sound_ / _And if I hear you on the radio / I'd never want to change a single note / It's what I'm trying to say all along / You're my favourite song. _(Les mots ne viennent pas facilement. / Sans une mélodie. / Je suis toujours en train de penser. / En terme de do-ré-mi. / Mais ce que tu ne sais pas. / Tu me fais décoller de la terre. / Tu es l'inspiration. / Tu m'aides à trouver mon son. / Et si je t'entends à la radio. / Je ne voudrais jamais changer une seule note. / C'est ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis longtemps. / Tu es ma chanson préférée.)

Rapidement, le jeune homme se mit à marcher dans la salle sans la quitter des yeux, alors qu'elle le suivait du regard. Leurs prunelles semblaient soudées l'une à l'autre et lorsqu'il termina sa chanson, il se rapprocha jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Sans un mot, elle se leva de sa chaise et lui prit sa guitare sans le quitter des yeux, qu'elle posa contre les sièges. Shane continuait de la regarder avec intensité, voulant lire au fond de ses iris, ce qu'elle semblait refuser de dire mais lorsqu'il la sentit s'approcher de lui, il en oublia ses questions et consentit enfin à briser leur lien oculaire afin de pouvoir l'embrasser.

« - Ah bah, vous vous cachiez là, soupira Kristen avant de prendre son téléphone. C'est bon, je les ai repéré, dans la salle de musique à deux ongles de s'embrasser.

* * *

><p><em>Se passe d'un point de vue féminin :<em>

« - Allez Kris à toi, rit Kim en la poussant gentiment.

« - Ok, ok, pas la peine de bousculer, grommela-t-elle gênée sous les rires de ses amies.

Comme souvent le samedi soir, elles avaient décidés, de faire une soirée karaoké. Elles étaient dans la salle la plus proche et, chantaient de temps à autre tout en écoutant les autres performances qu'elles notaient. Chacune ayant un critère particulier. Mitchie notait la voix, Kim le style vestimentaire, et Kristen notait les hommes. Quand leur amie arriva sur l'estrade, elles crièrent pour l'encourager puis tandis qu'elle se risquait à chanter sur Celine Dion, la brunette observa autour d'elle.

« - Oh non, souffla-t-elle. Je me taille !

« - Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

« - C'est mon tour de chanter après, Kim ! Et Shane vient d'arriver. Il est hors de question que je chante s'il est là. On est en cours de musique ensemble. Si jamais je fais une fausse note, je suis cuite.

« - Bah n'en fais pas ! Mais si tu nous lâche, la menaça-t-elle. Je te mets la tête dans la cuvette de l'établissement. Et puis tu n'as qu'à prendre une chanson que tu maîtrises, comme ça, aucun problème.

La jeune femme la regarda. Elle n'était pas réellement convaincue malheureusement, elle n'avait aucun autre choix aussi, se rangea-t-elle à son idée. Elle commença à chercher dans la liste, une chanson qu'elle était certaine de réussir. Lorsqu'elle trouva son bonheur, elle l'indiqua à la personne qui gérait les passages puis applaudit son amie chaleureusement. Celle-ci, ravie de son passage, se rassit en souriant franchement et décréta qu'elle s'améliorait.

« - Sinon, il n'y aurait pas eu tous ces applaudissements, non ?

« - Que tu crois, se moqua Kim. Mais en fait, tout le monde applaudit la fin de la chanson, parce que ça signifie que le massacre est terminé !

« - L'écoute pas, rit Mitchie. C'est un de tes meilleurs passages. Bon, excusez-moi je file voir aux petits coins si je m'y trouve !

« - Si t'es pas revenue dans deux minutes, je viens te chercher, je te préviens ! Pas question que tu files à l'anglaise !

Pour toute réponse, la brunette lui tira la langue et partit alors que Kristen demandait des explications que lui fournit leur amie. Aussi à son retour, Mitchie eut droit au même discours et leva les mains en signe de renoncement.

« - C'est bon, j'ai déjà choisie ma chanson donc… Je ne me défile pas ! Mais je pars après, il va être une heure et j'ai un couvre-feu à respecter.

Ses amies lui promirent de ne pas la retenir et elles écoutèrent la jeune femme qui chantait du Mariah Carey puis quand elle eut fini, Mitchie fut appelé à monter. Elle couina un soupir mais se leva et prit le micro alors que la chanson commençait. Au début, à cause de la présence de Shane, elle n'osa chanter réellement, se contentant de fredonner puis elle croisa le regard de ses deux amies et reprit confiance. Sa voix prit progressivement de l'assurance et elle donna tout ce qu'elle avait, vivant les paroles. Ses yeux parcoururent la salle et elle s'arrêta sur le regard étonnés de Shane.

« - **_You give good love to me baby / So good, take this heart into your hands / You give good love to me / Never too much will never be / Baby you give good love_**_**. **_**_Never stopping, I was always searching / For that perfect love_****_ / The kind that girls like me dream of / Now you're here like you've been before / And you know just what I need / It took some time / For me to see that_**_**.**_ / **_You give good love to me baby. _**(Tu me donnes un bel amour bébé / Tellement beau, prends ce cœur dans tes mains / Tu me donnes un bel amour / Jamais je n'en aurai trop / Bébé, tu me donnes un bel amour. / Sans cesse, je cherchais toujours / Un amour parfait / Le genre dont les filles comme moi rêvent / Désormais tu es là comme tu l'étais avant / Et tu sais simplement ce dont j'ai besoin / Cela m'a pris un certain temps / Avant de voir que / Tu me donnes un bel amour bébé.)

Leur regards s'accrochèrent, pour ne plus se quitter jusqu'à la fin de la chanson alors qu'elle avait l'impression que quelque chose de nouveau, venait de les lier.

Quand la chanson se termina, elle sourit timidement alors qu'une véritable ovation se faisait entendre. Son sourire s'agrandit et elle rejoignit ses deux amies qui la félicitèrent plus que chaleureusement. Les remerciant, elle les embrassa, et prit ses affaires afin de quitter la salle tranquillement. Sur le chemin qui la séparait de la porte, elle se fit plusieurs fois arrêter afin de recevoir des louanges puis sortit respirant l'air frais.

« - Mitchie attends.

La jeune femme se retourna et déglutit en reconnaissant Shane qui approchait d'elle à grand pas.

« - Ta chanson… Wow, j'ai beau ne pas être fan de Whitney Houston, ton interprétation était… Inqualifiable, admit-il à court de mots.

« - Merci. Bon… On se voit lundi en cours de musique !

« - Je… Je peux te raccompagner ? J'aimerais te parler d'autre chose de plus personnel.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, exprès je coupe là, parce que je ne vois pas quoi rajouter. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? J'avoue pour une fois, je préfère la partie garçon que fille ! Mais ça n'engage que moi ! lool<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	5. Et quand on préfère traîner

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Encore une fois, n'ayant pas le chapitre prévu, je vous poste celui-ci en espérant que vous nous en voudrez pas trop. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci spécialement à… Bah à personne, personne n'a laissé de review. Héhé ! Enfin si à **nouna** mais c'est pour sa relecture et ses commentaires. ^^

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Camp Rock, les décors éventuels, les répliques ou même les vêtements, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de l'entreprise de Disney que je vénère presqu'autant que le père Noël (qui est mon Dieu sur Terre ^^) Quant aux persos de Kim et de Kristen, ils m'appartiennent. Ainsi que l'idée en fait. Les corrections sont de moi et bien sûr, les commentaires (que vous ne lirez pas lool) de **nouna**. Sauf les meilleurs.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre05 : Et quand on préfère traîner plutôt que réviser**

_Se passe d'un point de vue masculin :_

Lorsque sonna la fin du cours de math, Shane se leva et sortit après avoir pris son sac qu'il n'avait pas ouvert de l'heure. Le professeur lui rappela qu'il aurait à passer un examen à la fin de l'année mais il haussa simplement les épaules. Depuis toujours, il détestait être en cours et faire de la théorie.

« - Alors ta tire, tu la récupère quand ?

« - En sortant de s't'enfer, Jase. Je lourde mon sac dans ma piaule et j'me casse voir mon oncle sur la côte Ouest tout le week-end.

« - Putain le bol ! Quand je pense que ce week-end, je suis de corvée de baby-sitting, grommela-t-il.

« - Tu vas donner le biberon, se moqua-t-il.

« - A qui, demanda Nate en les rejoignant.

Tout en parlant, il cogna son poing contre celui de Shane, puis se tapèrent le dos de leur main. Jason haussa les épaules pour la forme avant d'expliquer que sa famille descendait et que, comme souvent dans ces cas-là, il devrait occuper les plus jeunes. Seulement, si Nate l'écouta, leur ami semblait plus concentré par le groupe de fille qui passait et le remarquant, Jason sourit.

« - Pas sûr que tu sois leur genre !

« - Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

« - Des minettes qui viennent de passer. Elles sont plutôt branchés 'Prince charmant et chevalier en armure'. Les skateurs dans notre genre, n'ont aucune chance !

« - Surtout avec ma cousine, ajouta le dernier en notant que Shane la regardait.

« - J'vois pas de quoi vous parlez, se défendit-il.

« - Ok. Dans ce cas, j'l'appelle, proposa Nate, et tu lui demandes pourquoi elle te fixe ?

Le jeune homme regarda son ami et hésita une seconde avant que ses allures de badboy ne reprennent le dessus. Aussitôt, il acquiesça, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses amis.

« - Hey Mitchie. _Come on!_

La jeune femme hocha la tête et les rejoignit, perplexe, alors que ses amies pouffaient. Elle observa tranquillement son cousin, ainsi que ses deux amis, attendant patiemment qu'il lui explique pourquoi elle devait le rejoindre.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

« - Certainement pas te parler d'amour, se moqua-t-il. Mais mon pote a un truc à te dire !

« - Je t'écoute, dit-elle en regardant celui que Nate lui avait désigné.

« - J'me demandais juste pourquoi tu me mattes depuis tout à l'heure !

« - Non mais t'as craquée ou quoi, rit-elle. C'est toi qui me regarde depuis deux jours ! Tu me fixes comme si j'étais la femme de ta vie ! D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais arrêter, ça m'arrangerait !

« - Pourquoi, je te perturbe ?

« - Non… Mais mes amies oui. Elles passent leurs temps à me demander si on est une sorte de couple secret, et ça en devient fatigant.

« - Et ça te dérange ? De laisser croire qu'on est une sorte de Roméo et Juliette des temps modernes.

« - J'ignore si t'es au courant mais l'histoire se finit mal pour eux, donc oui. Et pour être une sorte de Roméo et Juliette des temps modernes, mon pote, faudrait qu'on sorte ensemble… Ou au moins qu'on se soit embrassé… Ce qui, n'est pas le cas, conclut-elle avant de se tourner vers son cousin. Au fait, je t'attends demain à quinze heures !

Sur ces mots, elle repartit vers ses amies alors que Jason l'interrogeait sur ce rendez-vous. Il expliqua donc brièvement qu'elle lui donnait des cours d'espagnol et allait chambrer leur ami quand celui-ci prit la même direction que Mitchie.

Quand Shane arriva vers le groupe de fille, il sourit. La jeune femme semblait déjà se faire interroger sur la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir. Ne voulant pas s'éterniser, il lui tapa sur l'épaule, la faisant légèrement sursauter. Elle se tourna et sourcilla en le voyant si près. Seulement, avant qu'elle ne puisse lui demander la raison de sa présence, il se pencha et embrassa rapidement ses lèvres s'éloignant avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre.

« - Voilà, maintenant on peut la jouer, ta tragédie Shakespearienne. A bientôt Juliette.

* * *

><p><em>Se passe d'un point de vue féminin :<em>

« - Allez My' grouille-toi !

« - Oh ça va relax, soupira l'interpellée. Je te rappelle qu'on a rendez-vous dans dix minutes, dans le parc en face. On sera à l'heure au battle !

Sur ces mots, elle ferma son casier et sortit du lycée. Les trois amies rejoignirent rapidement le lieu de rendez-vous et commencèrent à s'échauffer. Depuis qu'elles étaient petites, elles faisaient de la danse dont cinq ans de hip hop. Le second groupe de cinq personnes s'approcha et les saluèrent avant de faire comme elles. Dès que les filles furent prêtent, elles mirent la musique en route. Pour sa part, Mitchie ajouta une casquette à sa tenue et observa Kim. Comme Kristen et elle, la jeune femme avait un baggy noir, ainsi qu'un débardeur rose près du corps. La seule différence de tenue résidait dans leur couvre-chef, puisque Kristen n'avait rien, et Kim un bandana. Les trois filles se regardèrent puis décidèrent de commencer. Aussitôt, elles se mirent en place et dès que le tempo reprit, elles commencèrent un enchaînement de break puis défièrent l'autre groupe de faire mieux qu'elles.

Comme souvent dans ce genre de « compétition » aucun mot n'était réellement prononcé et les regards ou les gestes n'étaient pas insultants. Ils se mesuraient à d'autres danseurs et lorsque qu'ils étaient trop fatigués chacun saluaient l'équipe adverse, les félicitant pour leur maîtrise. Mitchie revint à elle lorsque le « chef » de l'autre groupe de danseur la défia de faire mieux que sa prestation. Lui riant au nez, elle prit place et commença à danser puis fit quelques figures au sol alors qu'un groupe de curieux venaient les observer. Ils applaudirent en la voyant tourner sur la tête avant de se relever pour provoquer amicalement les autres danseurs, avant de rejoindre son groupe qu'il la félicita.

Le battle de danse dura presque deux heures puis ils y mirent fin alors que les curieux avaient formés un cercles autour des huit danseurs, applaudissant chaque prestation plus fortement que la précédente. Chaque crew (= groupe (C'est un terme de breakdance)) félicita l'autre, complimentant une figure ou donnant des conseils pour améliorer un enchaînement. Pour sa part Mitchie retira sa casquette libérant ainsi ses cheveux qu'elle attacha sur le sommet de sa tête avant d'aller boire dans sa bouteille.

« - Tu me passes à boire, demanda le chef des danseurs.

« - Pas de problème, répondit-elle en lui lançant la bouteille fermée.

Il la remercia et se désaltéra avant de la lui rendre.

« - Pas mal pour une débutante !

« - ça fait cinq ans que je fais du hip hop, je ne suis plus un débutante, sourit-elle.

« - J'en fait depuis plus de dix ans donc, tu fais office de novice pour moi. Au fait, je m'appelle Sanders.

Elle sourit puis se présenta à son tour avant de ranger sa bouteille dans son sac. Elle allait lui demander où il avait apprit à faire son flare (= Nom d'une figure au sol), lorsque Kim les rejoignit.

« - Hey B-girl, t'as un fan ! Le type là-bas te matte depuis qu'il est arrivé. Pendant que tu nous faisais ton splin spécial.

« - Je vous laisse les filles. C'était sympa ! On remet ça quand vous voulez, prévint-il.

« - Samedi même endroit à treize heures, proposa la brunette. Je serais curieuse de savoir comment tu fais ton flare !

Il acquiesça et lui promit de lui apprendre avant de partir avec ses amis. Pour sa part, elle prit son sac et regarda, une nouvelle fois, celui qui la fixait depuis presqu'une heure, puis décida d'aller le voir. La plupart des curieux était reparti aussi, elle commença à la rejoindre quand son amie lui lança un défi à l'oreille. Riant, elle acquiesça, et se planta devant le jeune homme.

« - Euh… Impressionnante ta maitrise du hip hop, dit-il les joues roses.

La jeune femme le regarda rapidement de haut en bas et sourit en voyant qu'il avait un uniforme d'école privée.

« - Merci. C'est quoi ton nom ?

« - Gray… Euh Shane, reprit-il gêné. Je… Et toi ?

« - Mitchie. Alors dis-moi Shane, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me mattes depuis une heure ? T'es en surkiff ou quoi ?

« - Euh… Quoi ?

« - Navrée, je devais te dire cette phrase, un défi d'une amie, mais je t'ai demandé si c'était parce que je te plaisais que tu me fixais depuis tout à l'heure.

« - Shane, intervint une petite fille. Tu me ramènes à la maison maintenant ?

« - Euh… Ouais Mandy, on rentre ! Salut Mitchie.

« - Salut Shane, au revoir Mandy.

« - Au revoir Mitchie. Au fait, tu pourras m'apprendre à danser comme toi ?

* * *

><p>Et voilà, je m'arrête là. Bon j'avoue, c'est pas génial comme fin mais j'ai du mal donc… J'espère que ça vous a plus et désolée pour les mots techniques que j'ai du employer pour étoffer la seconde partie. Quelle partie préférez-vous ?<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	6. Et quand on est timide

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonsoir à tous. Comme je n'ai rien pu poster cette semaine, je vous poste un nouvel OS de ma petite saga en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Perso, c'est mon préféré. Bonne lecture à vous et merci à **Solen** (Salut miss. J'avoue, je préfère les garçons en badboy que Mitchie en B-girl mais bon, je trouvais intéressant de traiter ce côté aussi. J'espère que ça plaira. Bisous), **amy_chan** et **nouna** pour leurs reviews. Je vous adore les filles.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Camp Rock, les décors éventuels, les répliques ou même les vêtements, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de l'entreprise de Disney que je vénère presqu'autant que le père Noël (qui est mon Dieu sur Terre ^^) Quant aux persos de Kim et de Kristen, ils m'appartiennent. Ainsi que l'idée en fait. Les corrections sont de moi et bien sûr, les commentaires (que vous ne lirez pas lool) de **nouna**. Sauf les meilleurs.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 06 : Et quand on est timide ?**

_Se passe d'un point de vue féminin :_

« - Mitchie, soupira Kristen. Ça fait huit ans que tu le connais…

« - Neuf et demi, la corrigea la concernée.

« - Ok neuf et demi, si tu veux, soupira-t-elle. Et depuis tout ce temps, tu n'as jamais été le voir ! Pas même pour lui dire 'bonjour'… Tu comptes attendre qu'il soit marié pour aller lui parler ?

« - Et si il me repousse Kris ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me colle un râteau devant tout le lycée. Tu imagines la honte que j'aurais ?

« - Si tu tentes pas, en même temps, tu ne sauras rien… Jamais, précisa Kim en souriant. Et il habite ta rue !

« - Oui mais on ne se croise jamais… Réfléchissez les filles. Il fait partie des supers populaires et moi je ne suis qu'un vulgaire insecte face à lui. Juste bonne à ramasser les miettes du soleil qu'il est dans mon cœur…

« - Kim, je crois qu'on est bonne pour ré-entendre un de ses poèmes à la gloire de Shane la star du lycée, soupira leur amie.

« - Oh ça va hein !

Légèrement énervée par ses deux amies, la brunette prit son sac et se retourna pour s'éloigner d'elles. Elle rejoignit les toilettes des filles et s'enferma dans une cabine. Quelques secondes plus tard, un groupe de filles entra en discutant joyeusement des garçons avec qui elles sortaient. Mitchie serra les mâchoires en entendant Kelly, la petite amie de Shane depuis deux mois, se vanter de le tromper avec Mike son meilleur ami.

« - Il n'a pas encore compris ?

« - Et non Jenny. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'être discret. On a même couché ensemble le soir de son anniversaire !

« - Durant la fête qu'il a donné chez ses parents ?

« - Ouais. Et pendant qu'il faisait la fête en bas, moi je me tapais son meilleur ami dans sa chambre, se vanta-t-elle.

Mitchie écouta toute l'histoire et ne ressortit que lorsqu'elles furent parties. Dégoûtée par tant d'hypocrisie, elle décida d'aller voir le jeune homme en question. D'un pas décidé, elle rejoignit ses amies pour déposer son sac et leurs résumer l'histoire qu'elle venait d'entendre. Seulement alors qu'elle allait commencer son récit, il s'approcha.

« - Salut les filles. J'organise une fête pour fêter le début des vacances de Noël, expliqua Shane en leur tendant un prospectus. Si jamais ça vous intéresse, rendez-vous chez moi, le vingt-deux, d'accord ?

« - Attends, tu nous invites nous, demanda Kristen perplexe. Les petits cafards que personne ne veut comme amis ?

« - Non je vous invite vous, des camarades de classes qui sont serviables et que je trouve gentilles et mignonnes, ajouta-t-il. Salut Mitchie.

« - Euh… Bonjour, dit-elle en baissant les yeux ratant de ce fait son sourire.

* * *

><p><em>Se passe d'un point de vue masculin :<em>

« - Tu sais Shane, à trop la regarder, elle va fondre, rit Jason.

« - De quoi tu parles ?

« - Il parle de ton béguin pour la nouvelle, soupira Nate. Tu passes ton temps à la fixer sans oser aller la voir, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

« - Je préfère attendre et voir comment elle est.

« - Arrête la théorie mec, passe à la pratique !

« - Ouais prends ton courage à deux mains et va lui dire bonjour !

« - Ouais, ou propose-lui de lui servir de guide dans le lycée, ou de profs en math, proposa Nate.

« - Elle est là depuis deux semaines, elle doit avoir déjà un guide, si elle ne connaît pas encore le lycée et je n'ai pas math avec elle. Je n'ai que sport avec.

« - Hey, tu vas pas nous faire croire que t'as pas un plan d'attaque ?

« - Si Jase, je n'ai aucun plan d'attaque parce que c'est une fille, pas une mission !

Les deux garçons le regardèrent en soupirant fatigué. Depuis deux semaines que Mitchie était arrivée, Shane ne parlait que d'elle, la regardait dès qu'elle était dans son champ de vision et ses deux amis commençaient à ne plus le supporter. Ils décidèrent donc de précipiter les choses et lorsque la sonnerie se termina, Jason la bouscula, faisant tomber ses livres avant de partir sans même s'excuser. Leur ami se précipita aussitôt pour l'aider.

« - Merci, sourit-elle lorsqu'ils eurent terminés. Tu es Shane, non ?

« - Je… Tu me connais, s'étonna-t-il.

« - On a sport ensemble, tu sais ?

Il rougit pour seule réponse et après avoir marmonné des mots inintelligibles, commença à partir quand elle le rattrapa.

« - Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais tu sais où se trouve le club de journaliste ? Je l'ai cherché hier sans grand succès. Ce lycée est un vrai labyrinthe pour moi.

« - Je… Au deuxième étage, salle deux-cent trois.

« - Oh euh… Bah merci, souffla-t-elle déçue.

Shane acquiesça et s'éloigna en se traitant d'idiot. Il rejoignit ses deux amis qui lui demandèrent de quoi ils avaient parlé.

« - T'es qu'un abruti d'être parti comme ça, conclut Nate.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Elle sait très bien où se trouve le club de journaliste, elle fait partie de l'équipe depuis trois jours. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour engager la conversation.

« - Tu m'étonnes qu'elle ait soupiré déçue, après ton explication. Elle voulait probablement que tu l'accompagnes à la salle !

* * *

><p>Et voilà, encore un de fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ? Moi j'avoue, je les adore. Je crois même que c'est mes préférés depuis le début. Et vous ? Au fait, j'ai oublié de le dire mais si une de ses micros idées vous plait, libre à vous de la reprendre et de la traiter plus en détails. Prévenez-moi juste au cas où !<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	7. Et quand on est excentrique

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Oui je sais, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté de chapitre sur ce recueil de petits OS mais bon. Voilà le nouveau pour vous faire patienter. Je posterais Mon Bourreau dans la semaine c'est promis. J'ignore juste quand. Bref, merci beaucoup à **Solen** (Salut miss. Ah ah, je t'énerve, je n'y peux rien. Moi personnellement ces petites situations me font trop rire. Même si celle qui arrive est une de mes préférés. ^^ Avec le précédent ^^ Bisous), **amy-chan** (Salut la belle. Comment tu vas ? Ah ah la garce c'est Kelly, il me semble (je viens de relire hein, je ne m'en souvenais plus mdrr) Moi aussi j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup le Shane timide que j'avais écrit, même si Mitchie me faisait bien plus rigoler. En tout cas, dans celui-là plus question de timidité, comme tu le liras. Bisous), nounah (Salut ma belle. Ah ah en effet. Une sacrée occasion même ! Non mais lui indiquer où se réunissait le journal au lieu de l'accompagner. L'abruti, je te jure ! ^^ Bisous) et **Bina 1996** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont beaucoup fait rire. =)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Camp Rock, les décors éventuels, les répliques ou même les vêtements, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de l'entreprise de Disney que je vénère presqu'autant que le père Noël (qui est mon Dieu sur Terre ^^) Quant aux persos de Kim et de Kristen, ils m'appartiennent. Ainsi que l'idée en fait. Les corrections sont de moi et bien sûr, les commentaires (que vous ne lirez pas lool) de **nouna**. Sauf les meilleurs.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 07 : Et quand on est excentrique**

_Se passe d'un point de vue féminin :_

Mitchie sourit en voyant ses amies arriver et après, les avoir saluées les prévint qu'elle allait dire à Shane ce qu'elle pensait réellement de lui.

« - Comment ça ce que tu penses de lui ?

« - Facile. Je vais aller le voir et lui dire qu'il me plait.

« - Et s'il te repousse, demanda Kristen inquiète en intervenant pour la première fois.

« - Bah tant pis. Je vais pas en mourir, s'il me répond que je ne lui plais pas. Et puis, je n'ai rien à perdre que deux minutes.

« - T'as rien à craindre, reprit Kim. Il est dingue de toi. C'est la seule explication au fait qu'il te suit des yeux en cours, et qu'il vient te parler à la première occasion.

« - Exact, sourit-elle. Donc tout à l'heure, après les cours, je vais le voir et je passe aux aveux.

« - Si t'es si sûre de toi, pourquoi tu n'y vas pas avant, sourit Kristen.

« - Bah, s'il me dit non, parce que soyons réaliste, y a un risque, je ne préfère pas qu'on me voit pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, et me dessécher en public non mais ! Bon pensons positif, il m'aime, je l'aime, le monde est beau et peint d'une couleur rose que seuls les amoureux savent voir et…

La sonnerie, annonçant le début des cours retentit, la coupant ainsi dans sa phrase mais loin de perdre son sourire, la jeune femme attendit d'avoir un peu de calme pour terminer.

« - Et on a cours de math avec un contrôle. Ok, _ça_ ce n'est pas cool, dit-elle en rejoignant sa salle avec ses amies, mais voyons le bon côté des choses !

« - Parce qu'il y en a un, demanda Kim en soupirant dégoûtée.

« - Ouais… Dans cinquante neuf minutes, le contrôle sera passé, rit-elle.

« - Salut Mitchie. T'as la forme aujourd'hui, à ce que je vois ?

« - Salut Shane. En effet. La journée s'annonce superbe ! Au fait, tu fais quoi après les cours ?

« - Rien, pourquoi ?

« - Cool. Attends-moi à la fontaine dans le hall. Faut que je te parle d'un truc. Salutation, ajouta-t-elle avant d'entrer en cours.

La journée passa rapidement pour la jeune femme qui, comme souvent, fit le pitre à chaque occasion, racontant des blagues plus ou moins drôle ou faisant des grimaces, afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

Quand enfin les cours se terminèrent, elle rangea tranquillement ses affaires, laissant ainsi les autres partir devant, puis sortit de la salle. Elle eut la surprise de voir que Shane l'attendait devant celle-ci et sourcilla.

« - Depuis le début de la journée, je me demande ce que tu veux me dire, expliqua-t-il.

« - Ah ok. Bon je passe à mon casier. Ce sac pèse au moins vingt tonnes et j'ai un dos de fille, rit-elle.

Le jeune homme sourit et lui prit son sac, ce qui la fit sourire. Tout en rejoignant son casier, ils discutèrent de la journée et elle rit lorsqu'il lui exposa les idées qu'il avait sur leur conversation future. Quand il eut fini de parler, elle ferma son sac et ils rejoignirent le car scolaire qui n'avait pas encore démarré. Seul Shane le prenait aussi il espéra qu'elle lui parlerait avant qu'il n'y monte. Ils arrivèrent devant sans qu'elle n'ait vraiment parlé, au contraire de lui qui meublait la conversation avec appréhension. Mitchie finit par s'arrêter et se tourna vers lui.

« - Tu sais quand j'ai dit que je voulais te parler, je le pensais vraiment. Je ne voulais pas simplement t'écouter !

« - Dois-je en conclure que tu vas enfin me dire ce que…

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase lorsqu'il la vit poser son sac à leurs pieds. Il arqua un sourcil et allait lui demander ce qu'elle avait quand elle s'approcha de lui et déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y répondre qu'elle s'éloigna en souriant.

« - Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Satisfait ?

* * *

><p><em>Se passe d'un point de vue masculin :<em>

Shane regarda sa montre et sourit. Depuis quelques mois déjà, il emmenait sa sœur, ainsi que sa meilleure amie au lycée, tous les jours, et allait les rechercher. Au début, il avait très peu apprécié de jouer les chauffeurs, mais rapidement il avait trouvé Mitchie amusante. Elle souriait facilement et il ne se lassait pas de voir ses yeux briller quand elle parlait de son avenir. « C'est l'heure, songea-t-il. » Tout en quittant sa chambre noire, il repensa à tous ces matins où il les écoutait se plaindre du lycée et du rythme de travail plus ardu en dernière année. Dans ces moments-là, il se souvenait qu'à leur âge, il pensait la même chose. Lui aussi avait douté de réussir son année, d'avoir son diplôme et plus encore de devoir entrer en école de photographie, puis avait repris confiance. « A présent, c'est au tour de Kim d'appréhender, sourit-il. » Montant dans sa voiture, il démarra en revoyant les jours où, sa sœur étant malade, il avait joué les chauffeurs pour Mitchie seul. Ces jours, très peu nombreux sur l'ensemble de l'année, étaient ses préférés. Il allait la chercher et discutaient tout le trajet, sur leur passion commune pour la musique, ses cours de photo où les rêves de carrière de la brunette qui ne voulait rien d'autre que de vivre de son talent. C'était grâce à ces quelques matins-là qu'il s'était aperçu qu'elle était bien plus mature que lui au même âge et peu à peu, ses sentiments avaient évolués. A présent, il ne la voyait plus comme une adolescente qui quitteraient bientôt le lycée, mais comme une fille avec qui, il pourrait passer des heures à discuter sans voir le temps passés.

Quand il arriva devant le lycée, il vérifia qu'il avait ce dont il avait besoin et se gara. Il s'aperçut rapidement qu'il était en avance de plusieurs minutes et en profita pour rectifier certaines choses puis sortit en prenant son appareil.

La sonnerie retentit et quelques secondes plus tard, des lycéens quittèrent l'établissement alors qu'il cadrait l'objectif. Il s'appuya confortablement sur ses deux jambes et commença à prendre des photos jusqu'à ce que les deux filles sortent. Il les prit en photo puis zooma sur le visage souriant de la brunette qui semblait avoir un grand sourire. Il les vit arriver grâce à son objectif et grimaça lorsque Kim mit un bloc-notes devant celui-ci.

« - Ciel Mitchie, t'es déjà trop connue, on est suivi au lycée par des paparazzis, cria-t-elle excitée.

« - Calme-toi, espèce de dingue, rit son amie. Et vois ça comme un entraînement, parce qu'il se pourrait bien que je sois suivie plus tard et que tu sois sur les photos. Ton frère nous prépare juste. Salut Shane, ajouta-t-elle plus que ravie.

« - Salut Mitchie. Montez, je termine de faire quelques photos. Je dois photographier le mouvement pour mon cours de demain et ce que j'ai pour le moment ne convient pas.

« - Tu veux qu'on joue le jeu pour t'aider, proposa-t-elle.

« - Si tu veux !

Elle acquiesça et posa son sac sur la banquette arrière avant de demander ce qu'il voulait comme mouvement. Il leur expliqua le cours qu'il avait eu et elles se prêtèrent au jeu, sans savoir que Shane voulait simplement des photos de Mitchie au naturel. Il la trouvait plus belle, quand elle ne posait pas pour un photographe.

Dix minutes plus tard ce fut bon et elles montèrent dans la voiture alors qu'il rangeait son appareil photo dans son coffre. Il en profita pour sortir une pancarte qu'il avait faite au matin et la tint devant lui comme une publicité, et attendit que les filles s'aperçoivent qu'il ne revenait pas. Lorsque ce fut le cas, elles descendirent de voiture et voulurent le rejoindre seulement la brunette se stoppa en lisant le panneau qu'il tenait.

« - Mitchie, veux-tu être ma petite amie, lut-elle à voix haute avant de le regarder, c'est une vraie question ou juste une folie que tu avais envie de faire ?

« - C'est absolument sérieux, répondit-il.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est terminé. Vous en pensez quoi ? Pour une fois, je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence pour ma part. Même si un Shane excentrique, c'est pas courant dans mes fictions. ^^<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	8. Quand la bienséance s'en mêle !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Et oui je vous poste un nouvel OS en attendant la suite de « Mon Bourreau » qui arrivera après les fêtes de fins d'années. J'espère qu'il vous plaira Merci à **MiniMagiCcOlOurS** et **nounah** (Hello girl. Ouais je reocnnais, choupinou, surtout la version de Shane lool. Bisouilles)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Camp Rock, les décors éventuels, les répliques ou même les vêtements, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de l'entreprise de Disney que je vénère presqu'autant que le père Noël (qui est mon Dieu sur Terre ^^) Quant aux persos de Kim et de Kristen, ils m'appartiennent. Ainsi que l'idée en fait. Les corrections sont de moi et bien sûr, les commentaires (que vous ne lirez pas lool) de **nouna**. Sauf les meilleurs.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 08 : Quand la bienséance s'en mêle !**

_Se passe d'un point de vue féminin :_

« - Je ne peux pas voyons. Ce serait inconvenant.

« - Mitchie, tu as vingt ans, soupira son amie. Et on vit au vingt-et-unième siècle ! Tu as le droit d'aller voir un garçon et de lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui, sans pour autant briser les mœurs en vigueur.

« - Kim, souffla la jeune femme. Mon père est ambassadeur des Etats-Unis et voyage aux quatre coins du globe. Il attend de ma sœur et moi, un minimum de décence et ce n'est pas en allant voir le fils de nos domestiques pour lui dire qu'il me fait rêver la nuit, que je vais l'aider. Au contraire. Dans certains pays, la lutte des classes est encore trop présente et mon père perdrait le respect des gens qu'il côtoie si ça se savait !

« - Donc tu vas laisser quelques grabataires vivant dans l'hémisphère sud et qui n'ont pas encore l'eau courante dans leur pays, décider pour toi de l'homme avec qui tu feras ta vie ? Des gens que tu ne rencontreras jamais ?

« - Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

« - Non en effet, je peux pas comprendre que tu laisses ta soi-disant bonne éducation t'empêcher d'être heureuse ! Surtout que rien ne garantit que ce soit avec lui que tu feras ta vie. Si ça se trouve, dans un an, tu rencontreras un garçon qui te fera tourner la tête plus vite qu'une girouette pendant une tempête et tu en oublieras Shane !

« - Raison de plus pour ne pas intervenir. Je préfère attendre qu'il…

Voyant que son amie ne terminait pas sa phrase, Kim sourcilla et la fixa.

« - Que quoi ? Qu'il vienne te voir, te dise que tu hantes tous ses rêves pour que toi tu brises les siens en lui sortant le tissu d'ineptie que tu viens de me sortir ? Que tu ne peux pas parce que ton père bosse avec des abrutis ?

« - Si seulement, il avait un talent particulier, souffla-t-elle. Ou bien s'il inventait quelque chose qui rendrait le monde plus beau, alors là, il n'y aurait plus aucun problème.

« - Et si c'était toi Mitchie, qui révolutionnait le monde ? Ose ma chérie, tu n'as rien à perdre ! Et si ce n'est pas réciproque, tu t'arrangeras pour ne plus le croiser et l'affaire sera bouclée.

« - Tu as raison, soupira la jeune femme au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Elle qui était allongée sur son lit se leva d'un bond et s'observa dans le grand miroir qui ornait sa chambre. Elle se recoiffa rapidement sous l'œil perplexe de son amie qui finit par lui demander ce qu'elle faisait.

« - Je vais révolutionner le monde, sourit-elle. Souhaite-moi bonne chance, cria-t-elle en sortant de la chambre.

Mitchie entendit que sa meilleure amie lui souhaitait de réussir puis dévala les escaliers pour rejoindre celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

Comme souvent, elle le retrouva aux écuries, occupé à brosser les chevaux qu'ils avaient. Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée et le regarda. Shane termina de brosser la queue de sa jument tout en lui parlant.

« - Voilà Godiva, sourit-il. A présent t'es la plus belle, même si ta maitresse t'a choisi un drôle de nom.

« - Je fais référence à Lady Godiva, expliqua-t-elle le faisant sursauter, qui a traversé la place du marché, complètement nue sur son cheval pour convaincre son mari de supprimer l'impôt qu'il faisait payer au peuple du comté pour mener ses conquêtes. Enfin selon la légende.

« - Pourquoi ai-je toujours l'impression d'être un idiot lorsque vous êtes dans les parages ?

« - Je ne sais pas, un manque de confiance en vous ?

Il haussa les épaules et commença à ranger son matériel. Il supposait qu'elle était venue pour monter à cheval aussi, il voulut commencer à préparer la jument quand elle l'en empêcha.

« - C'était vous que j'étais venue voir, expliqua-t-elle. Je… Est-ce que… Vous mangez ?

« - Trois fois par jour, assura-t-il.

« - Non je veux dire… Est-ce que vous viendriez manger avec moi ?

« - Je doute que ma mère accepte de préparer un repas en plein milieu…

« - Pas ici, ni tout de suite. Ce soir… Ou vous voulez, précisa-t-elle.

« - C'est que contrairement à vous, je ne suis pas… Que va dire votre père en apprenant qu'on a dîné ensemble ?

« - Que voulez-vous qu'il dise ? On ne fait que manger… Et pour être totalement honnête, ajouta-t-elle en le fixant, je ne veux pas de grande cuisine. Un sandwich au pâté dans un parc me conviendra totalement, sourit-elle.

Le jeune homme la regarda et ses yeux se mirent à briller lorsqu'il comprit enfin ce qu'elle cherchait de lui. Doucement, il lui prit la main agrandissant le sourire qu'elle avait et entrelaça leurs doigts. Il se rapprocha d'elle alors qu'elle ne cessait de le fixer, et se pencha doucement afin de pouvoir l'embrasser. Mitchie attendit et lorsqu'il fut proche ferma les yeux, pour savourer leur premier baiser… Premier baiser qui fut avorté par la porte de l'écurie qui claqua violemment.

_Se passe d'un point de vue masculin :_

Shane regarda par la fenêtre et sourit en voyant la baby-sitter de son petit frère. La seconde suivante Aidan sortit de la maison et lui courut dans les bras. Elle l'attrapa au vol et entra avec lui alors que son grand frère les rejoignit. Comme souvent, il se contenta de la regarder, admirant chaque geste qu'elle avait puis soupira mentalement. Il était Comte, il ne pouvait pas sortir avec une jeune fille sans argent qui, comme Mitchie, devait travailler pour payer ses études. Au fond de lui, il trouvait ça louable au contraire mais ses parents, extrêmement conservateurs n'aurait pas apprécié. Secouant la tête, il chassa les idées qu'il avait et observa la jeune femme. Elle portait une petite robe blanche toute simple mais étrangement, la sobriété de sa tenue rendait sa beauté naturelle bien plus frappante.

« - Mademoiselle Torrès, déclara Marina Gray en entrant dans la pièce. Vous êtes ravissante !

« - Je vous remercie madame la Comtesse, mais à côté de vous, je fais bien pâle figure.

« - Que c'est joliment dit. Vous êtes attendue après votre travail ?

« - Au bal de mon lycée mais ça ne me dérange absolument pas de le rater, assura-t-elle. Vers quelle heure rentrerez-vous ? Je dois prévenir mon père qu'il vienne me chercher.

La Comtesse lui donna l'information puis partit terminer de se préparer alors que Mitchie soupirait de soulagement. Elle aimait travailler pour eux mais se sentait toujours mal à l'aise de parler à ses employeurs. « Encore plus au Comte de Burningham, songea-t-elle. Lui il me fait peur. A chaque fois qu'il me regarde, j'ai l'impression d'être un de ces insectes nuisibles qui envahissent les maisons. » Chassant ses pensées, elle regarda le petit garçon qu'elle gardait et lui proposa d'aller jouer un peu. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle s'aperçut que le futur Comte était présent.

« - Bonsoir mademoiselle Torrès, la salua-t-il. Cela vous ennuie-t-il si je reste avec vous ce soir ?

« - Bien sûr que non, sourit-elle. Je comptais laisser votre frère choisir notre activité avant qu'il ne doive souper.

Il acquiesça et tous les trois montèrent dans les appartements d'Aidan. Par galanterie, Shane laissa la jeune femme passer devant lui et sourit en songeant qu'il allait pouvoir passer une partie de la soirée avec elle.

Durant deux heures, ils ne firent qu'apprendre en s'amusant, ou plus exactement Aidan apprenait, eux supervisait puis il dut aller manger. Comme souvent Mitchie songea à rester dans la pièce pour la ranger mais préféra attendre que le Comte soit parti.

« - Est-ce que cela vous dérangerait si je vous proposais de passer dans mes appartements, afin qu'on discute réellement ?

La jeune femme rougit légèrement mais le suivit. Elle se retint d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant le mobilier et la décoration de ceux-ci. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés dans le salon personnel du jeune homme, il ferma la porte et soupira longuement.

« - Je suis navré pour tous ses ronds de jambes et autres, mais le protocole exige que ma vie sociale soit un enfer, plaisanta-t-il.

« - Aucun problème.

« - Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, proposa-t-il gêné. Je… Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas aller au bal de votre lycée ?

« - C'est idiot mais je n'ai pas de cavalier… J'étais presque certaine que je passerais ma soirée ici donc, j'ai refusé chaque demande au risque de passer la soirée seule chez moi.

« - Mais vous êtes habillée ?

« - Oui je… Je comptais y faire un bref passage si jamais j'avais ma soirée… Ce qui n'est pas le cas, sourit-elle. Mais ça me convient, reprit-elle inquiète que ses paroles soient mal interprétées.

« - Détendez-vous, sourit-il. Je ne suis pas mon père et je ne juge pas ce que vous dites… En fait, j'ai très peu de véritables amis à cause de mon titre et j'apprécie de temps à autre, une conversation sans rond de jambes, ni formules de politesses toute faites… Vous savez de quoi je rêve moi ?

« - De devenir Comte, proposa-t-elle malgré elle.

« - Non surtout pas. En fait, je voudrais bien avoir une soirée entre jeunes sans que personne ne sache qui je suis. Être un adolescent comme vous. Enfin ne parlons pas de moi. Que voulez-vous faire plus tard ?… Pardonnez ma question, je suis trop habitués à discuter politique, avenirs et économie que j'en oublie l'âge que j'ai !

« - Vous voulez être un véritable adolescents ce soir ? Arrêtez de vouvoyer les gens et laissez-vous aller.

Shane la regarda plus que perplexe et elle sourit. Sans lui demander l'autorisation, elle le rejoignit et s'assit à côté de lui ou plutôt s'avachit à sa gauche et lui proposa de s'asseoir de la même manière. Elle rit en le voyant gauche et l'aida. Quand ce fut bon, elle se tourna face à lui, tentant d'oublier qui il était et le tutoya. Il fut surprit durant les premières phrases puis commença à s'y faire. Seulement quelques minutes plus tard Aidan les rejoignit et la jeune femme retourna travailler.

Une heure plus tard, elle fut libre puisque le garçon était au lit et voulut partir quand Shane la rattrapa.

« - Ecoutez tout à l'heure, je…

« - Rassurez-vous ça restera entre nous, sourit-elle.

« - Non ce que je voulais dire c'est que j'avais apprécié ce moment et si Aidan ne nous avait pas dérangé, j'aurais probablement fait une erreur.

« - Vous savez, les erreurs sont la seule leçon de vie que l'on retient réellement. Qu'importe qu'on vous dise que c'est mal de manquer de respect à une personne. Tant qu'on ne l'a pas fait, on ne comprend pas pourquoi c'est mal.

« - Alors selon vous, je dois faire mes propres erreurs ?

« - Si je réponds oui, demain je suis renvoyée ?

« - Non, sourit-il. Ça restera entre nous !

« - Alors oui, rit-elle. Faites vos erreurs Shane, du moment que vous ne vous engagez pas dans une guerre ou autre !

« - Et si je vous embrasse, à la fin de ma phrase, ce sera une erreur selon vous ou non ?

La jeune femme le fixa, incapable de répondre et il se pencha vers elle. Lentement, il pressa sa bouche contre la sienne puis appuya son front contre le sien.

« - Je rêve d'un moment pareil depuis tellement longtemps… Bonne nuit Mitchie.

« - Je… Merci. Toi aussi, répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

Un klaxon raisonna et elle s'éloigna du Comte pour rejoindre la voiture de son père, encore chamboulée par le baiser qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Et voilà, pour ce soir, c'est tout. Bon là j'avoue, j'ai du mal à savoir si j'aime ou non. Je vais me fier à votre opinion ok ? lool J'espère que ça vous a plu. Moi je vous dis à bientôt.

Miss Tagada (L)


	9. Quand on est amis

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello ! Et non vous ne rêvez pas. On m'a demandé la suite donc je poste la suite. Logique non ? Je vous rappelle que je ne poste ici que QUAND chris87 n'a pas le temps de corriger un chapitre. =) Merci à MiniMagiCcOlOurS et Solen (Hello la belle. Ouais ou je sais c'est TOUJOURS trop court mais bon… C'est pour passer le temps hein ! Ah oui j'avoue, un Shane en comte… Mamamia ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, même s'il est trop court ! :p Bisous), pour leurs reviews. =)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Camp Rock, les décors éventuels, les répliques ou même les vêtements, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de l'entreprise de Disney que je vénère presqu'autant que le père Noël (qui est mon Dieu sur Terre ^^) Quant aux persos de Kim et de Kristen, ils m'appartiennent. Ainsi que l'idée en fait. Les corrections sont de moi et bien sûr, les commentaires (que vous ne lirez pas lool) de **nouna**. Sauf les meilleurs.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 09 : Quand on est amis, on fait quoi ?**

_Se passe d'un point de vue féminin :_

« - Je préfère qu'on reste amis, soupira la jeune femme pour la quinzième fois.

« - Mais Mitchou enfin… Tu craques pour lui depuis au moins le semestre dernier... Et il part pour l'Angleterre la semaine prochaine !

« - Raison de plus Kim, pour garder mes distances. Je sais qu'il ne part que six mois et qu'on restera en contact grâce à la magie d'internet, mais en attendant, je préfère rester sa meilleure amie.

« - C'est toi qui voit, soupira Kristen, mais je trouve ça dommage de gaspiller du temps.

Sa voix sembla devenir triste et ses deux amies la regardèrent perplexe.

« - C'est rien, souffla-t-elle. Je me suis pas remise de ma rupture avec Jason et… Ma tante vient d'apprendre qu'elle a une leucémie du coup, c'est pas super la joie chez moi.

« - C'est pour ça que tu me pousses dans les bras de Shane, demanda Mitchie émue.

« - Disons que j'ai réalisé que la vie peut être fragile.

Les trois filles restèrent silencieuses méditant sur cette phrase. Elles furent dérangées par l'arrivée de Shane qui s'étonna de les voir si calme. Depuis qu'il les connaissait, soit depuis qu'il était ami avec Mitchie, elles étaient toujours en train de faire les folles, de rire ou de parler avec animation.

« - Portos, Athos, Aramis ? Que se passe-t-il, demanda-t-il amusé. En général quand d'Artagnan n'est pas là, les mousquetaires sont censés faire la fête alors… Je m'interroge de votre calme.

« - Rien, on méditait sur la fragilité de la vie et de l'amour, résuma Mitchie… Et on n'est pas des mecs…

« - Ouais mais si vous êtes Renée, Aramina et Vivecia, je me retrouve dans le rôle de Corinne et c'est un grave handicap pour mon estime de moi.

« - De quoi tu parles, demanda Kim perturbée.

« - De Barbie et les mousquetaires, ou un truc du genre, rit la brunette. Magalie, sa petite sœur, le passe en boucle, il connaît tous les noms par cœur le pauvre chéri, se moqua-t-elle.

« - Très drôle… Et si vous me disiez plutôt pourquoi vous faite de la philosophie un lundi matin à huit heures moins vingt ?

« - Oh… Mitchie nous expliquait qu'elle craque sur un gars mais qu'elle n'ose pas lui dire parce qu'elle a peur d'être rejetée. Et que du coup, elle préfère rester amie avec lui.

« - Et il est au courant de ton choix, l'interrogea-t-il.

« - Non… Et je ne lui dis rien, non parce que je n'ose pas mais parce que je…

Shane sourcilla en voyant sa meilleure amie se taire avant la fin de sa phrase et l'interrogea du regard. Seulement, elle refusa de parler l'intriguant si bien qu'il se tourna vers Kristen, qui était celle qui ne savait pas garder un secret. Il eut raison puisqu'elle craqua quelques secondes plus tard

« - Elle refuse de lui dire parce qu'il s'en va pour l'Angleterre la semaine pro.

« - Ah ouais ? Comme moi en f… Oh, ajouta-t-il en réalisant que c'était de lui dont elles parlaient… Je…

* * *

><p><em>Se passe d'un point de vu masculin :<em>

« - Hey Mitchie, cria-t-il dans le couloir, je peux te parler ?

« - Ouais mais plus tard, j'ai rendez-vous avec un prof. On s'attend ?

Il acquiesça et sourit alors qu'elle frappait à la porte de son prof d'histoire. Durant le rendez-vous, il repassa en mémoire ce qu'il comptait lui dire puis changea d'avis. Ils étaient amis depuis le jardin d'enfants et il ne voulait pas briser leur amitié. Et même s'il craquait pour elle depuis déjà deux ans, il n'était pas certain de vouloir changer le statut quo. « Après tout, elle risque de me répondre que ce n'est pas son cas, songea-t-il. Et je vais la perdre comme amie. Je la connais trop bien, elle prendra ses distances pour ne pas que je souffre et puis un matin viendra me présenter un gars qu'elle n'aimera pas, mais avec qui elle sortira pour que j'oublie toute idée de couple entre-nous. Et quand j'aurais fait mon deuil et que j'aurais une nouvelle copine, elle reviendra me voir comme avant. »

Il fut dérangé dans ses pensées par une porte qui s'ouvrit et vit sa meilleure amie sortir de la salle avant de le rejoindre en souriant.

« - Tu sais quand je t'ai proposé qu'on s'attende, sourit-elle, je ne pensais pas dans ce couloir mais plutôt dehors. Enfin ce n'est pas plus mal. Tu me voulais quoi ?

« - Rien. Enfin discuter avec ma meilleure amie sans le reste de la bande avec nous.

« - Ok, moi ça me convient. Au fait tu savais que Romwell était un prof casse-pied ? Sous prétexte que j'ai pompée une ou deux phrases de ma disserte sur un site internet, il veut que je recommence tout. D'un bout à l'autre. J'ai le droit de garder le même point de vue mais je n'ai pas le droit de reprendre les mêmes termes. Si je n'avais pas peur d'avoir un F, je te jure, j'utiliserais simplement des synonymes, rit-elle.

« - Te connaissant, t'en serais capable, admit-il en souriant avant de devenir sérieux.

« - Oh toi, t'as un problème, décréta-t-elle.

« - Oui, je… Il faut que je te parle d'un truc, mais j'ignore comment le formuler proprement disons.

« - Alors dis tout, d'un coup, sans réfléchir. C'est ce que je fais perso et ça me réussit plutôt bien.

« - Ouais, mais c'est assez délicat… En fait, je me demandais… Tu crois à l'amitié homme, femme ?

« - On est la preuve qu'elle peut exister non ?

« - Peut-être… A moins que tu me caches que tu es amoureuse de moi, plaisanta-t-il.

Comme ils étaient arrêtés à l'arrêt de bus, il l'observa et sourcilla en voyant ses joues se colorer de rouge.

« - Ah bon ?

« - Non, disons juste que certaines fois, comme tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as appelé, mon cœur s'accélère, et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, expliqua-t-elle. Des fois, j'en conclus que tu me plais mais que je l'ignore au contraire de mon cœur. D'autre fois que c'est juste parce que je suis plus proche de toi que du reste du monde…

« - Et si, et là ce n'est qu'une supposition, rappela-t-il, mais si je te disais que mon cœur s'accélère dès que tu me souris, quelle serait ta réaction ?

« - Je… Quoi ?

« - C'est ce que je voulais te dire, rougit-il, depuis plusieurs jours… Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi mais j'ignore comment en être sûr.

« - Embrasse-moi et on le saura, chuchota-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est fini. Bon je suppose que vous devez préférer le second au premier. Même si bizarrement, je préfère le premier pour ma part mais j'aime faire le contraire du reste du monde ! lol<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	10. Et sur Internet

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Comme **chris87** est en vacances, je vous poste le _DERNIER_ chapitre de cette petite saga. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise. =) Merci à **Dray86** (Salut toi. Oui bizarrement moi je préfère la version de Mitchie mais je crois que je suis la seule donc… Bisous), **MissApple17** et **Nounah** (Hello there =) Ouais les copines de Mitchie étaient assez spéciales mais bon c'était drôle. Enfin moi j'ai trouvé quoi =) Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews. _Love you !_

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Camp Rock, les décors éventuels, les répliques ou même les vêtements, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de l'entreprise de Disney que je vénère presqu'autant que le père Noël (qui est mon Dieu sur Terre ^^) Quant aux persos de Kim et de Kristen, ils m'appartiennent. Ainsi que l'idée en fait. Les corrections sont de moi et bien sûr, les commentaires (que vous ne lirez pas lool) de **nouna**. Sauf les meilleurs.

Bonne lecture !

**A titre exceptionnel, c'est la même scène, mais vu de deux manières différentes.**

**Chapitre10 : Et sur internet ?**

_Se passe d'un point de vue féminin :_

Ça faisait déjà trois mois que Mitchie Torrès ne sortait plus. Non qu'elle n'en avait pas l'occasion seulement elle préférait discuter avec son nouvel ami qu'elle avait rencontré sur facebook grâce à leur goût en commun pour les guitares _Paul Gibson_. A présent, ils parlaient de tout, évoquaient leurs journées en cours, et leurs problèmes. Souvent le sujet était le même. Mitchie se plaignait d'un gars de sa classe qui la cherchait sans arrêt, alors que lui évoquait une fille qu'il appréciait sans oser le lui dire. S'installant à son ordinateur, la jeune femme se connecta sur IM. (= équivalent Américain de MSN.)

_Salut mec, ça a été ta journée ?_

Elle l'envoya puis commença à faire ses devoirs. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle fut avertie qu'elle venait de recevoir un message et le lut.

_Hello there. Ouais tout roule. Je suis HS, la nana dont je t'ai parlé m'a encore ignoré et je suis rentré sous la pluie. Et toi ?_

Elle rit au message et y répondit.

_Ouais tranquille. Pareil pour la pluie, la fatigue et l'envie d'être en week-end. J'ai un tas énorme de disserte à faire. En plus S m'a encore pris la tête. Il s'est mis en tête de me faire toutes les blagues les plus idiotes qu'on peut faire. J'en peux plus. Au fait, t'as jamais pensé à aller voir la fille qui te plait pour lui parler ?_

L'envoyant, elle replongea dans son devoir de Civilisation pour n'en sortir que lorsqu'elle reçut un message.

_Si en fait, j'ai pensé à aller la voir, tu penses. Mais dès que je m'approche d'elle, je panique et je fais un truc idiot. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, je me suis ramassé devant elle, je lui ai claqué la porte au nez et je lui ai lancé de la purée de la cantine. (Et la purée de la cantine c'est vraiment une arme chimique^^) Pour le gars dont tu me parle, le S, il n'est peut-être pas si méchant, tu sais ? Si ça se trouve, il est juste timide et cherche à attirer ton attention__._

Elle rit à la simple idée que la star de son lycée de son lycée s'intéresse à elle et lui expliqua qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle lui plaise.

_Il est imbu de lui-même, prétentieux, entourés de toutes les cheerleaders du lycée et de toutes les filles qui ont un QI équivalent à ceux de leurs pieds… Tu penses bien qu'avec mon goût pour la musique et les études, je ne peux pas l'intéresser. Et puis Shane Gray __? S'intéresser à moi ?… Je crois que tu affabules__ !_

Mitchie l'envoya avant de descendre chercher de quoi boire. Elle salua sa mère qui partait travailler et promit de faire le repas du soir, avant de remonter dans sa chambre ou une réponse l'attendait.

_J'ai du nouveau à propos de la fille qui me plait mais qui m'ignore. Je crois qu'elle a mal intercepter mes messages. Je vais de ce pas, lui dire ce que je pense d'elle. A plus Mitchie Torrès !_

La jeune femme fixa le message perplexe puis écarquilla les yeux en voyant la dernière phrase. « Comment sait-il comment je m'appelle ? Je ne lui ai jamais dit, songea-t-elle avant de relire ses messages précédents. »

« - Oh mon dieu, souffla-t-elle. Depuis des mois je me plains de Shane à… A Shane justement. Et le pire c'est que je suis tombée amoureuse du Shane avec qui je parle sur IM depuis des semaines… Je n'ai plus qu'à lui en parler demain, soupira-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

* * *

><p><em>Se passe d'un point de vue masculin :<em>

Quand Shane rentra chez lui, il soupira. Posant son sac trempé au sol, il monta prendre une douche afin de se réchauffer puis commença ses devoirs en allumant son ordinateur. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, comme chaque soir, il reçut un message de Missy-PaulG. Une jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré sur la page facebook des guitare Paul Gibson. Souriant, il termina de s'installer, et ouvrit ses cahiers avant de s'intéresser au mail qu'il venait de lui envoyer. Il rit doucement à son « mec » qu'elle employait toujours, puis tapa une réponse rapide lui résumant sa journée. A ces yeux, elle était désastreuse. Depuis quelques semaines, il cherchait un moyen de parler à Mitchie Torrès, la meilleure élève de son année, seulement, son assurance et son savoir l'intimidait et il se ridiculisait sans cesse. Au matin, quand elle était arrivée sous la pluie, il avait voulu lui passer le parapluie de sa sœur seulement en courant pour la rejoindre, il avait raté une marche et était tombé juste à ses pieds. Il avait sourit pour masquer sa gêne seulement elle ne lui avait jeté qu'un bref regard presque dégoûté avant de poursuivre sons chemin. Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'ils sortaient du même bâtiment, il avait voulu lui tenir la porte mais lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard, il s'était pétrifié et la porte lui avait échappé. « La tête qu'elle a fait en se la prenant en pleine figure, songea-t-il en souriant doucement, je ne crois pas pouvoir l'oublier un jour. » Il secoua la tête et sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il reçut un nouveau message et le lut.

_Ouais tranquille. Pareil pour la pluie, la fatigue et l'envie d'être en week-end. J'ai un tas énorme de disserte à faire. En plus S m'a encore pris la tête. Il s'est mis en tête de me faire toutes les blagues les plus idiotes qu'on peut faire. J'en peux plus. Au fait, t'as jamais pensé à aller voir la fille qui te plait pour lui parler ?_

Soupirant, il y répondit rapidement, lui relatant les trois pires incidents de la journée selon lui.

_Si en fait, j'y ai pensé à aller la voir, tu penses. Mais dès que je m'approche d'elle, je panique et je fais un truc idiot. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, je me suis ramassé devant elle, je lui ai claqué la porte au nez et je lui ai lancé de la purée de la cantine__. (Et la purée de la cantine c'est vraiment une arme chimique^^) Pour le gars dont tu me parle, le S, il n'est peut-être pas si méchant, tu sais ? Si ça se trouve, il est juste timide et cherche à attirer ton attention._

Quand le message fut parti, il repensa à la bataille de nourriture du midi. Tout avait commencé par Jason qui avait décrété que la purée était dangereuse. Nate avait aussitôt rit et lui en avait jeté à la figure pour lui prouver qu'hormis sa drôle d'odeur, ils ne risquaient rien. Leur ami riposta aussitôt et si Nate eut le réflexe de se baisser, ça n'avait pas été son cas et il s'était pris la cuillère de pomme de terre écrasée en pleine figure. A son tour, il avait riposté mais Jason s'était baissé et Mitchie s'était pris le projectile en pleine figure.

« - Non mais t'es vraiment débile Gray ou quoi, avait-elle hurlé.

« - Oh ça va Torrès, répliqua Jason, c'est que de la purée et elle est immangeable !

« - Et alors, avait-elle rétorquée. T'es peut-être pas au courant mais dans le monde il y en a qui n'ont pas n'a pas la chance d'avoir de quoi manger dans son assiette chaque jour au point de pouvoir gaspiller quand ce n'est pas assez gastronomique.

« - Tu rigoles ? Même un Ethiopien refuserait de manger ça, s'était énervé Jason.

« - Huit cent cinquante millions, répondit-elle calmement.

« - Quoi Huit cent cinquante millions, s'étonna-t-il.

« - Huit cent cinquante million, c'est le nombre de personnes dans le monde qui s'endorment le ventre vide et qui paierai cher pour la manger cette purée que tu dis mauvaise !

Sur ces mots, elle rejoignit sa table, alors que Shane se sentait plus que minable. Un rapide regard à ses amis lui apprit qu'il n'était pas le seul.

Le jeune homme revint à lui en recevant un nouveau message

_Il est imbu de lui-même, prétentieux, entourés de toutes les cheerleaders du lycée et de toutes les filles qui ont un QI équivalent à ceux de leurs pieds… Tu penses bien qu'avec mon goût pour la musique et les études, je ne peux pas l'intéresser. Et puis Shane Gray ? S'intéresser à moi ?… Je crois que tu affabule !_

Le jeune homme observa le message plus que perplexe. Ainsi elle le connaissait…

« - Merde, comprit-il, c'est Mitchie Torrès. C'est à la nana, sur qui je craque depuis des semaines, avec qui je discute chaque soir et à qui j'ai confié que j'étais raide dingue amoureux d'une fille de mon lycée.

L'information arriva à son cerveau et il tapa une réponse rapidement.

_J'ai du nouveau à propose de la fille qui me plait mais qui m'ignore. Je crois qu'elle a mal intercepter mes messages. Je vais de ce pas, lui dire ce que je pense d'elle. A plus Mitchie Torrès._

Une fois que le mail fut envoyé, il éteignit son ordinateur et quitta sa chambre, puis sa maison quelques secondes plus tard. Il rejoignit, en courant l'adresse de la jeune femme et arriva essoufflé vingt longues minutes plus tard. Il respira un bon coup, et sonna.

« - J'arrive, cria Mitchie.

Il sourit en l'entendant descendre rapidement l'escalier, puis la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Elle déglutit en le voyant face à elle et se mit à rougir alors qu'il n'osait plus bouger. Leur regard se croisèrent pour ne plus se quitter puis sans réfléchir, elle se jeta dans ses bras déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Plus que surpris, il recula sous le poids mais la garda contre lui tout en réfléchissant. Elle n'agissait pas comme d'habitude, bien au contraire. Seulement, il décida d'analyser la situation plus tard et répondit enfin à son baiser alors que la pluie tombait de plus belle, inondant leurs vêtements. Il la sentit sourire contre sa bouche et fit de même appréciant enfin de pouvoir la serrer contre son cœur, sans qu'elle ne hurle ou ne le fusille des yeux.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est fini et comme c'est le dernier mini OS de cette série, je la termine par un vrai baiser, pour m'excuser de la frustration occasionnée. J'espère que ça vous plus ? Tous ? Bon peut-être pas TOUS mais quelques uns quand même non ? ^^<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
